Goodbye Boston
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: [Translation my french ff] Only few days before Jane left for Washington. And she should set everything up before leaving. Two-shots, spoile season 7. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**_Because I hated the way they will end the show and wrote my end of R &I, I translate from my French version Au revoir Boston. Sorry for the mistakes. Don't forget to share your opinion._**

* * *

"I still do not believe in miracles." Maura said while her best friend watched the night sky and the stars, Maura wanted the concrete. Although this time with this child who had 'miraculously' cured from an incurable disease, she doubted slightly about her belief. The prayers could not do made erase the death, serious illness ... that was not possible; it was too easy and disturbing. She sought a real explanation, not theories or hypotheses. Jane smiled; she could understand her best friend. You could not always accept the unknown.

"I… I believe in miracles." Rizzoli replied with a smile.

"Why? Because you're Catholic? It is true that in the Bible we often speak of miraculous event." The forensic asked curious.

"No, it's not just because of religion or anything else. Yes, my family is very Catholic, we pray every Sunday for the happiness of our family that God protects people who are important to us, and there is also the blessing before meals. In our work, it's hard to say that everything is black or white. I need to believe that there is someone to help us find the missing person that saves innocent, who leads us to ... I do not know…that there was an explanation to all this life, and that death. This suffering but also to happiness, we create it, we destroy it. Nevertheless the man can be good or bad. I believe that shooting stars can realize some wishes. And when a miracle happens, then one sees life differently, there may be someone who protects us. So, I prayed for you and I think He heard me. I believe in God who guides us."

"Did you pray for me? Why? When?" The blond questioned very surprised, she had tears in her eyes. She was touched that her friend to tell her all these things, which normally she would hide the details, or even it does not evoke the subject.

"Of course I prayed for you, you are the most important people in my life. You're my best friend, my family, my soul mate; I want you to be happy, that you do not suffer. When you have your operation to your kidney, to your brain, I went to the church chapel, and when you were kidnapped by this sick psycho, I prayed that nothing can happen to you. So I can again find you, protect you, but also that it does not happen again in the future." Maura could not contain longer her crying, just imagining that her best friend was going to Washington, that she would see most every day at home, at work,. And their evening at the Dirty Robber, it will be over, as jogging and activities together. They would not share anymore family meals on the weekends. And if misfortune came into work, Jane would not protect her, she no longer would comfort her in her arms when she was in pain ... she would laugh more with her bad jokes, she ... she ... would not be there...

Isles stood up suddenly from the bench without warning, and she wanted to flee, she would explode if she stayed close to the Italian. She would tell her best friend that she did not want her to leave, she would suffer from the lost, to not to see her everyday. Rizzoli meanwhile, was surprised by the reaction; she is also up and grabbed the wrist of the blonde.

"Maura? What is happening?" The named could no longer cope with her best friend; her body shivered, all their time together jostled in her mind. And she just imagined that their story would be ended, and it broke her heart. She could not be selfish, Jane was happy to go to Washington... She had to endure everything by herself, she had to get used that Jane will not be longer there; it would be less difficult later. She needed to learn to live without her, and now before it was too late. She forced to distance herself, or she will cry endlessly. She was unable to lie, especially to the Italian.

"Jane, I can not bear more, please, let me go." Isles implored, she held her breath, but in vain, her body was not under her control.

"What do you mean you can not? Maura, you're scaring me ... what happened? It's impossible that I let you go in such a state." The scientific could not speak, her words were cut in the throat, the medical examiner tried to get out of the detective, and she did not feel her soft touch on her skin. But Jane suddenly turned her friend, who was devastated. Her mascara even flowed down her perfect cheeks.

"Oh my God! Maura, what's going on? Why are you crying so? Tell me everything. Is there a problem with your family? Or is it your health? We still want one of your organs, or do you want mine? Ok, I could give you one. Don't tell me it was another one of your ex? Do I have to make him disappear? "Jane joked to lighten the mood; she grabbed the face of Isles, who immediately removed it. Maura did not want to see those concerned, tender and affectionate looks, which only care for her; it was her fault if she was in such a state! No, it was her fault to be so weak. She was not a child in search of affection, she was an adult, and she could not rely entirely on the brunette. Each other had to live in their own world, and not slow down the other with theirs futile fears. She could not start again, as with Casey. The brunette had the right to start her life without her!

"I ... I'm ... v-b-fine. "

"Of course you are not fine. This is the worst lie I've ever heard in your mouth Maur. Usually, you directly say things without being aware of what you say. "

"Well I have changed. Everyone changes, we can not do anything."

"Do not tell me you have menopause? Is this the reasons you had these swinging mood? "At that remark, the detective took a kick to her leg, and she grabbed her injured leg. "I was joking! You know it!"

"No I don't! You think that will make me laugh if you are making fun of me? "Jane sighed, yes, she did not have tact, but it was not intentional. It was her way to make others laugh, and distract them. And now, it worked half. Instead of being sad, Maura was furious.

"No. But I do my best to help you, I know it's not perfect and I apologize."

"Enough Jane, you're not wrong, it's me. I'm the most selfish person here; I do not know why you're still my friend. "

"What? Yet you know perfectly well that I lo- "

"No, I do not wanna hear that you love me, I can not hear it."

"Maur ..."

"Stop it please! Can not you see that it hurts me that you care so much about me? You will go to Washington, you're gonna leave me, you'll have your own life there, you'll meet someone else, you will have more friends and colleagues, you will forget me. The phone will not do anything, you'll be busy and you- "Rizzoli grabbed Maura's face, and she kissed her in order to make vanish all these doubts. With that kiss, the Italian wanted to prove that she would always remember Maura, she would come to Boston to see her, because she needed her in her life, she would never forget her best friend, which makes her so happy.

"What are you doing Clementine Jane Rizzoli?" The blond barked, while her interlocutor stiffened when she was brutally pushed back, she did not wait anymore to confess her feelings. But Jane hated when Isles used her middle name, and her entire name, it makes her remember when her mother scolded her. And she had not yet made her declaration of love, it was over.

"I kissed you ...?"

"Are you kidding me? It was not enough with the menopause." Maura spat angrily, Was she so laughable?

"NO! Of course not!"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because ... I wanted ... and I should not have ..."

"No you should not have, you will soon leave, so your kiss me and the way you say goodbye is the worst idea that you ever had!" Rizzoli would explain that it was not why she had kissed the chestnut, but because it had always been in love with her, and she would not leave with the greatest regret of her life, to have never told her feelings. But Maura was already gone. It seemed she had her answer, her love was not mutual. The detective laughed and fell on the buttocks, broken heart. Her stupidity made lost her best friend.

Jane's eyes glued on the ground, she took from her pocket, a black box. She sighed; she should not have to spend a fortune for this engagement ring which obviously did not have the place to its rightful owner. Yes, she had been selfish ... it was not her friend; she would be ridiculous to have made her declaration of love to Maura, and ask for her hand while she was going to Washington. She would never have accepted her offer. What an idiot...

* * *

Do not worry, it's an happy ending


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I saw the end of the series ... it's like my end ... well ...just a part. Don't hesitate to share your opinion about this end and the show. I like to have your opinion._

* * *

 **The next day**

Today, Jane did not know what to do in the way to work, she had to see her best friend, and she was a coward, she could not visit her during their breakfast; which meant they were angry ... and the protagonist knew what it was going on: there will be distance. Maura was going to call her Detective Rizzoli, they would compete verbally, being hard to each other, and everybody would see that there was something fishy. Jane sighed while she drank her coffee, she did not want their precious and long relationship ended badly. It was not the last image she wanted to keep on her mind, and how their so long and important friendship disappeared. She heard her phone ring, she picked and said, "Rizzoli," and the Isles which was normally circumstance was gone ... and she already realized what it was missing ... "Isles" it seemed insignificant, was no longer there when she paid more attention.

* * *

 **At the police station.**

Rizzoli tried to keep smiling, to act as if nothing happened the day before, no she won't cry, she was a strong woman. And there was worse than being rejected by the love of her life, and having lost her forever.

"Jane, you know how to cheer you up. " She chided to herself when she walked to the elevator. She pressed her floor button, and to her surprise, she saw her best friend running in her direction. Does she want to take the elevator with her, even after all that had happened yesterday? Would not it strange and awkward? However, when the doors closed, Jane put her foot, and opened the doors. The blonde slipped inside, and thanked her best friend with a tender smile. She kissed her on the cheek and stayed to her side, as usual. The Italian was disturbed, she forgot to move, and even to remove her foot from the door.

"Jane? " The named turned and watched her friend. She did not seem angry, or even blame her, it was very strange, next, the silence engulfed the best friends. Isles initiated the conversation.

"So how have you thought of the chapters of my story? " The brunette who was still in shock and tried to compose herself, coughed. Maybe Maura was not furious, or she had not considered important the situation? It was definitely a good thing, however, the detective was really hurt. But she had to face it, it was better to leave on good terms, and having another terrible argument, that would ruin everything.

"I found it very interesting, but I already said you Maur, you have a talent. When your book is finished, it will be a bestseller. "

"Thank you Jane, but my editor told me that my character did not have consistency, some details were not quite alive. How do I make my character living and make them smelled? "

"Smelling, I'd rather not, it really depends on the smell. I'm sure you'll find, you're brilliant, a genius, and very good at writing. Without noticing, I even become your number one fan, so do not forget when you're rich and famous, well…more…if you make a film, it would be awesome if my character appears, of course I want the charismatic and badass character, and actress. Also, I do not worry about you, you'll soon find your solution. I believe in you."

"Thank you Jane, I do not know how I will survive without you ..." The brunette heard the sadness in her friend voice, she noticed that Maura had tears in her eyes, Jane had only one desire, hug her best friend. But the scientist shook her head, saying it was nothing and she escaped from the elevator. Rizzoli wanted to go after her, but she saw before her desk, someone she knew well, the man smiled warmly. Isles look at Jane direction and said,

"Agent Devies?" Jane had no choice but to acquiesce, it was the worst of times for the federal agent to make his appearance. She expected that the forensic to leave without a word, but she waited Jane, who was again surprised by her reaction.

"Hello Devies agent. What are you doing here? " The police officer questioned while she was more embarrassed when the man continued to smile, and her best friend was just a few centimeters from her. She even held her hand.

"I was in Boston, for few days, and I realiza that I could visit you. "

"Oh ... uh ... yeah, that's nice of you ... but I'm pretty busy with an ongoing investigation, so I do not really have time to talk. " The Italian tried to make the man disappeared, but…he still here.

"I understand, but you can always take a small cafe, or tonight, we could dine together? "

"As simple colleagues talk about work and experience in the police, whether good or bad stories?" The brunette tried to do everything to show that it was not a romantic date, that man was not attracted to her in that way. Maura did not need to be angry with her poor hand.

"No, a simple dinner. Just a little of your time tonight. I will not refuse a no. " It was frankly not at all ambiguous! A cough attracts the attention of two law enforcement officers, it was Maura. Jane laughed with embarrassment, of course she had not forgotten her presence, she was just very nervous, she could not no longer think straight.

" Oh! I'm sorry, there was Maura. Finally, here Maura, I mean Dr. Isles my ... my ... my colleague, also my best friend. " Rizzoli stuttered who reprimanded herself for making a comic situation. She felt she was between her cheating husband and her lover ... and the truth had been revealed to light.

"Hello Devies agent, nice to meet you. "

"Same Dr. Isles. Jane told me a lot about you. She's right, you are very beautiful. "The detective choked with her own saliva when her best friend continued:

"And you are charming, as she mentioned. Well, I leave you alone together. I don't want to bother your moment."

"Okay. " Jane said who had not really listened to the involvement of the words, she wanted to finish quickly with this meeting. Maura smiled and turned around, she slammed more violently than usual her heels on the floor, or it was the detective who had this weird idea?

* * *

 **In the evening.**

After accepting dinner with Devies agent, which was nice. Jane was at the door of her house, she saw that the Devies agent approached his face, he was definitely going to kiss her, maybe she should give him a chance? Maura did not seem to care. And yesterday, their kiss was unimportant? She did not talk about it. She probably forgot, and there was nothing but friendship between them, it was already outstanding. The detective closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, she received a simple peck on the cheek. She turned to the man and said:

"I'm sorry ... I have nothing against you, sincerely, you are handsome, intelligent, charismatic, you do not take pity on me because I'm a police officer and woman, you are courteous. You are the kind of man I like very much because they are very rare in my world. However, I can initiate a relationship between us ... I already have someone in my heart, though she rejected me, I cannot forget her with you, that would be unfair for her and for you to you use that method. And I will feel extremely guilty of acting without thinking about the consequences of my actions, it seems that I have matured, it's kind of late to my age. " Rizzoli confessed as the man did not seem hurt by the rejection.

"I understand, I noticed that there was something between Dr. Isles and you. Especially during our dinner, you were just talking about her and the way she glared at me, proved she did not like me at all, but mostly she was jealous. " The man laughed, while his interlocutor was taken aback by his response.

"Thank you for your honesty. If you change your mind, you know where I work. " The man gave back a peck on the cheek Jane, who sighed.

* * *

Jane yawned, it was obviously that today was a day more ... strange. Whatever, she would go home and take a shower and a beer, and if she could sleep, because she could not forget that man's words.

Jane opened the lights of the entrance, and she yelped of fear, and hold her chest when she saw that there was a person settled in her sofa, she found her service weapon behind her pant, and she noticed a long buckled hair. The owner stood up to face her.

" For God's sake! Maura! You made me scared! What are you doing here in the dark? "

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced, but I wanted to talk with you. But if I bother you, I can go home." The Italian looked at the time, it was already two in the morning. Her best friend was ready to leave, the brunette moved before her, before her best friend left her house.

"No, you do not bother me at all, ever, yet you should know. I will always have time for you. Come with me to the kitchen for a drink, okay? " Our heroines walked into the kitchen, and they settled down with their drinks in hand. Maura had a beer, and the greatest amazement Rizzoli, her friend had not used her glass for her amber drink, but she drank directly into the bottle, the number of times Rizzoli had tried to make her drink that way, it had always been difficult. And the worst was that the scientist had drunk it all at once. She loudly rested the bottle on the counter, as if to give herself courage.

"You know we talked about change, it was good think? "Jane swallowed hard, she did not know why the forsenic spoke of this, however, she agreed.

"They offered me a job, something enriching ... and I agreed ..." The brunette was visibly surprised, but she had to encourage her best friend, the later congratulate her when she announced that she would work as an instructor in Washington.

"Great, I'm so proud of you Maur . You deserve the best, what is the job? What does it concern? "

"I will work in the field of art and industry, especially on exhibitions on subjects related to science, history, technology and culture. "

"Wow, that's all that smart. This fits you well. Congratulations. I am sincere." The Italian said as she hugged her best friend out of habit. She went away from their embrace, but Maura did not seem to release her.

"I will work in the Smithsonian Institution. "

"Okay ...? The smithtib ... what? "

"Smithsonian. This is not in Boston. "

"Okay ...? But in the United States? Or an island belonging to the United States? " The detective asked, while a knot is formed in her stomach, if the blonde was leaving to Japan, or Africa, they would have great difficulty to maintain contact.

"It is ... to ... Washington ..."

"Okay ... what? " The brunette said totally lost.

"If you do not want me to accept this job, I can still refuse. "

"NO! That not what I want to say ... ... if that's what you want to do, who am I to stop you? And I'm really happy that this work makes you happy. Take it. "Although she not showed it, the Italian inwardly exultant of joy, she almost felt like jumping on the spot, but it ended. Her joy vanished when she saw her best friend showed him a box ... the one she bought for her best friend, the love of her life ... shit! yesterday she left it on the coffee table. She had not thought to get rid of this compromising evidence. She had to play the fool.

" A box. For me? "

"Jane, I know it's a dry mineral, it is simply beautiful. When I saw that ring this morning, I thought it was Casey who had sent you, and I'm not ... kleptomaniac, don't put me again in prison, I know I did wrong, I felt guilty all day, I even had a giant hives, but I took the ring, and I kept ... "

"What? Why? "Rizzoli inquired sympathetically, while her best friend began to cry.

"I do not want you marry anyone ... you will leave me forever. Sorry, I'm so ashamed of myself. You must hate me ... I'm so ashamed of myself, I do not know why I act this way. It would be better that I did not come to Washington. "Jane licked her lips, and took the little black box. She smiled and put one knee on the ground and opened it, while Isles could not breathe. It was not the most romantic moment she had in mind, nor even the perfect moment. However, she did what she had to do. It was the last page of their history.

"Maura, when I met you for the first time, you made me a strong and wrong impression with your chic look, I thought you were…wedge in, like the rich who mock normal people like me. You've shown your strength of character, as your weaknesses, I was your equal, and you had more height than me. You succeeded in what others could never do, you comfort me when Hoyt came back into our lives. You always supported me when I needed you, you make me laugh, you make me smile, I cannot see my life without you. Not anymore, ever again. I could get you all our many moments together, things I would never imagine doing, and I loved it as I did with you. The marathon, swimming in the mud, going to art exhibitions, there were exceptions, like eating kale and bird seed. You make me better Maura, though I am imperfect, I keep loving you every day. Dorothea Maura Isles ... would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? "

"You're horrible Jane! " Jane was speechless, it was not the answer she expected, a yes or no, that's all.

" Sorry ? "

"No, but look at me! My makeup sank, I'm horrible, do you really want to marry me? You can still change your mind. Wait a minute, I will make myself better. "Jane grabbed the wrist of her companion of life, and she said with a huge smile.

"Of course you're not horrible! You are perfect, natural, I like…no I love you. And you will always be beautiful in my eyes. You're even the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I do not want to share you with anyone, and you are so adorable. "

" No. I do not want to do you the honor of becoming your wife. " Isles cut, while Jane was heartbroken.

"It would be an honor for me to become your wife. " Maura smiled and she kissed Jane.


End file.
